The Toad Sage Sensei
by saveme57
Summary: What happens when Team 7 gets Jiraiya as their sensei instead of Kakashi. Will be narusaku along with other parings like shikaino
1. Team 7

I apologize if my grammar or spelling is bad i am not the best at spelling and can be very bad when it comes to grammar. I will try to have my friend who is good at grammar and spelling fix my mistakes once he gets his computer fix so for now please ignore them.

The toad sage sensei

Sarutobi Hiruzen the sandaime hokage was sitting in his office deciding which genin would be teamed up and who their jounin sensei would be. Finally after much thought he summoned Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, and Yuhi Kurenai. He then said, "yuhi kurnai you will be the jounin sensei of team 8 which includes hyuga hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba, Sarutobi Asuma you will be the jounin sensei of team 10 which includes Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino." Then turning to Kakashi he said, "You will be the jounin sensei of team 7 which includes Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto." The hokage then looked over the three jounin and asked, "Are there any objections?"

That's when a voice spoke up from beside the hokage and said, "I have one, and I want to train team 7." Everyone in the room turned to the source of the voice and saw Jiriya of the sanin appear as if out of thin air."

Sarutobi was shocked to hear Jiraiya wanted to train a genin team the last and only team that jiraiya had trained was the yondaime minato namikaze's genin team. Sarutobi looked sternly at jiraiya and asked, "Why do you want to train team 7 Jiraiya"

Jiraiya smirked and said, "I want to train my little godson Naruto and because they remind me of my team when we were genin under you sarutobi sensei." Jiraiya then turned to Kakashi and said, "Kakashi let me train them I want all three of them while you are only interested in the uchiha brat, although I understand why it is still unfair to the others which is why you shouldn't be their sensei but I will let you teach the Uchiha kid how to use his sharingan once he awakens it."

Kakashi thought about what jiraiya said and finally replied, "alright but first tell me why you want to train the dead last of the academy even if he is your godson."

Jiraiya smirked and said, "You forgot a basic lesson Kakashi and that lesson is that the scores in the academy mean nothing in real ninja life, Naruto may be the dead last but he isn't unskilled according to his file he painted the entire hokage monument without getting caught till he was almost done, he has also led the hokage's personal anbu on a chase throughout the village until being caught by his academy teacher by sheer luck, these two things show he has great talent in stealth and evasion his only problem is he hasn't been taught properly in the academy due to being despised for the kyubi and his high chakra reserves and poor chakra control overpowering his jutsu." Then an incredibly serious look crossed jiraiya's face and he said, "if that isn't enough its because he is the son of the fourth hokage although only myself, sarutobi sensei and now you three know this." Then jiraiya turned to the sandime and said, "team 7 has the potential to be the strongest team in konoha, but currently they are the most flawed."

The hokage thought about everything jiraiya had said and finally said, "alright jiraiya you may train team 7" he then turned to the three jounin he had summoned and said you three are dismissed." With that Sauk, Kurenai, and Kakashi left the room" Then turning got face Jiraiya Sarutobi said, "just a warning to you Jiraiya the civilian counsel wanted Kakashi to train sasuke so expect them to be coming after you with their complaints."

Jiraiya eyes turned cold and he spoke with anger lacing his words, "the civilian counsel is a bunch of fools they were created by the first hokage to help run the day to day things in the village like commerce and business in order to decrease the burden of the hokage and allow him to focus on more important tasks they are not meant to interfere with the decision of the hokage, this is a ninja village and with the hokage as its head it doesn't run like some democracy the only person the hokage answers to is the fire daimyo not his advisors or the counsels especially a counsel of power hungry fools who have forgotten their place and its about time you reminded them that you are not some old man you are a seasoned veteran of three wars and led this village to greatness before many of them were born, but most importantly you are the hokage and they need to remember that and know their place the same goes for those like the hyuga, the village hidden in the leaves is not a place for power hungry self centered fools."

Jiraiya then left the hokage's office leaving Sarutobi feeling like a child being scolded for he had forgotten the lesson he had learned under his teachers the first and second hokages. He knew jiraiya was right he had let the counsel get to far and tolerated many of the hyuga's worst policies like the bird cage seal. Of course not all of this was his fault the counsel had limited his power by taken advantage of the time between the fourth's death and his retaking the title of the hokage to pass a few laws that severely limited what he could do while giving more power to the hokage. With that in mind Sarutobi wrote a letter to the fire daimyo as he was the only one who could overturn the laws written by the counsel, and he and Sarutobi got along very well.

Jiraiya after leaving the hokage's office spent the rest of the day spying on his new genin in order to learn more about them as people. He noticed first off that Sasuke had a superiority complex and was highly anti social. Next was Sakura he saw three problems with her, first she had very low self confidence, second she was completely focused on Sasuke instead of her training so she was physically weak, her third problem was that she had very low chakra reserves. Finally was Naruto his first problem was that he was practically an idiot which couldn't entirely be blamed on the academy as he should have studied his text books on his own, second his chakra control was horrible and he had no idea how to properly use his large reserves, he also seemed to ignore obvious things like his milk being expired and he had a ramen only diet.

The next day at the academy all the genin were gathered and waiting for their sensei to show up. After waiting for an hour only team 7 was left, so an impatient Naruto came up with an idea he took the eraser from the chalk board and propped it above the door. Sakura saw this and asked, "what are you doing Naruto stop being annoying and sit down and wait patiently like sasuke- kun." After saying this she turned to sasuke with hearts in her eyes and asked, "isn't that right sasuke-kun?" But sasuke just ignored her and right as Naruto was about to yell at him for ignoring sakura the door opened. The eraser Naruto had propped above the door fell but instead of falling on jiraiya's head it was caught in his hand and then thrown straight at Naruto, it hit him right in the face.

Jiraiya looked at the three genin and let out a deep sigh wondering if he had made a mistake asking to train these three as it looked like it was going to take more work then he thought. Pushing these thoughts out of his head he said, "get up you three and follow me." Team 7 followed jiraiya to a spot overlooking the village. Jiriaya looked at the three genin and said, "tell me your name, dreams, along with your likes and dislikes, starting with you pinky." He was pointing straight at a clearly pissed off Sakura."

Sakura instead of answering his question asked her own, "shouldn't you introduce yourself to us first you look suspicious."

Jiraiya then said, "alright my name is Jiraiya the toad sage and member of the sanin, but I am better known as The Great Jiraiya author of the best selling icha icha series and super pervert." This last part was accompanied by a large puff of smoke and jiraiya posing on top of a large toad. Once his three genin had recovered from their shock he went on to say, 'my hobbies are researching material for my books and writing my books, my dream well I might tell you that if you ever earn my respect." He then said, "now its your turn again pinky."

Sakura said, "my name is haruno sakura, my likes are" she didn't finish instead she just blushed and looked at Sasuke. She continued saying, "my dream is and my hobbies are." Once again she just blushed and looked at Sasuke. She then said, "My dislike are my forehead and Naruto." Jiraiya face palmed after hearing her. He then looked at Naruto and said, "your turn blondie.

Naruto jumped to his feet and said, "my name is Uzumaki Naruto, my likes are cup ramen and when iruka sensei buys me ramen, my dislikes are the time it takes for ramen to cook, and my dream is to surpass the hokage and get the village to acknowledge my existence."

At this jiraiya sighed and said, "you are just like your mother was at your age, I wanted you to take after your father more." The three genin stared wide-eyed at jiraiya for none of them had ever heard anything about his parents before they just figured he was some random orphan. Jiraiya paled once he realized that he had voiced his thoughts out loud but then he sighed and said, "since I brought it up I might as well tell you who your parents are though I'm surprised you don't know about your mother."

Sakura then asked what the rest of them were thinking, "How do you know who Naruto's parents are jiraiya sensei?"

Jiraiya smirked and said, "I know because not only did I train Naruto's father but I am also Naruto's godfather even though I had been out of the village since he was born I just got back two days ago."

This answered one question but raised a couple of new ones which Naruto then asked, excitedly "who were my parents and why were you out of the village?" this last part was asked with a tinge of sadness due to how hard Naruto's early child hood was.

Jiraiya then said, "I was out of the village doing S class missions, as for who your parents are I'll start with your mother her name was Kushina Uzumaki the last member of the Uzumaki clan of the whirlpool village she was just like you loud and stubborn but fiercely loyal to those closest to her, but she was also very beautiful with long red hair and slim figure, she was a strong kunochi with great chakra control large chakra reserves like all Uzumaki, also like all uzumaki she was skilled in fuinjutsu" The genin especially Naruto were amazed at how jiraiya described Kushina he spoke fondly and as if he were in a far off memory. Jiraiya then said, "she died shortly after giving birth to you as for your father his name was Minato Namikaze last of the Namikaze clan and you Naruto look almost exactly as he did when he was your age, he was my apprentice and the fourth hokage, a genius at fuinjutsu even better than myself, but most of all he was a good man who always strived to do his best for those he cared about which is why he was chosen as the fourth hokage, he died shortly after defeating the kyubi, minato's dying regret was that he and Kushina would never see their son grow up" Only jiraiya noticed Naruto flinch at the mention of the kyubi.

Naruto was conflicted about how to feel about his father one part was proud to be the son of the fourth hokage but another was angry that his own father had sealed a monster inside of him and caused him to be hatred by the village. Looking at jiraiya with confusion in his eyes he asked, "why was I given my mom's last name and never told about my parents?"

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and said, "your father had a great deal of enemies after the third ninja war especially in iwa had any of them known about you being his son they would not of hesitated to kill you even if you were a defenseless baby which is why you were never told because if you had been told before now there is no way you would keep it to your self instead you'd tell anyone you could and this would cause your father's enemies to come and kill you and you must remember your father's enemies ware far stronger than you as a mere genin they would kill you in an instant." Turning towards sasuke jiraiya said, " I believe it's your turn now."

Sasuke just scowled and said, "my name is Uchiha Sasuke there are lots of thing I dislike and few I like, I don't really have a dream it's more of an ambition and that is to resurrect my clan and kill a certain man." Sakura looked at sasuke admieringly while jiraiya and Naruto looked at him wearily, although they had different reasons as to why."

Jiraiya stood their quietly for awhile before saying, "my opinion of you is that all three of you fail as shinobi although for different reasons" Naruto and sakura looked shocked while sasuke looked outraged at being considered a failure.

Sasuke stood up and shouted, "THERE IS NO WAY I AM A FAILURE LIKE THESE TWO" here he pointed at Naruto and Sakura, "I AM AN ELITE UCHIHA AND THE TOP OF MY CLASS!"

Jiraiya walked up to Sasuke and said in an ice-cold tone, "sit down and shut up you have not earn the right to argue against me." The tone of jiraiya's voice scarred sasuke stiff and he quickly sat down. Jiraiya then said, "Let me tell you three something about the real world, you three are genin the lowest of the low in the ninja world and clan titles and class ranking mean zero to enemy ninja, if anything a clan title or kekkai genkai just makes you a larger target as many villages see such people as useful to increase the strength of their own village they will capture you and use you as breading stock to increase their own power then they will kill you." The seriousness that jiraiya spoke with scarred the genin and showed that what he talked about was no joke.

Jiraiya then looked at all three genin and said, "I am going to give you each some individual advice, first is you sakura need to take your training serious stop focusing your efforts on sasuke and instead improve your fitness no more diets so long as your exercise and eat right you wont get fat and will improve you drastically low chakra reserves you're a kunochi now so act like it and not a fan girl, Naruto you have incredible stamina and huge amounts of chakra but no control and also you basic knowledge about the things taught in the academy is zero, since you and sakura are opposites in your strengths and weaknesses I'm ordering you two to work together and help each other improve, as for you sasuke only you can help yourself get past your ego and consider this the man you want to kill is an S ranked criminal with flee on site orders if you want to kill him you must be stronger than him and currently your not even the same level he was as a genin." He paused a few moments to let his words sink in then he said, "meet me tomorrow at the training grounds around eight for your real genin test." Before anyone could ask any questions jiraiya was gone.

The next day when team 7 got to the training grounds they found jiraiya waiting for them. He looked them over and said, "the test is simple all you have two do is get the bells from, there are two bells which means that at the end of this test whoever doesn't have a bell fails and will be sent back to the academy." He then pulled two belles out of his pocket and said, "come at me without holding anything back or I might accidentally kill you, are we clear." Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke nodded at jiraiya who smiled and said, "The test begins now, you have till noon." He then pulled out a timer and set it for noon before putting it on top of the middle wooding post.

The three genin all jumped away in opposite directions except for Naruto who charged recklessly at jiraiya. Jiraiya hit Naruto right in the stomach only for him to disappear in a puff of smoke and three new Naruto to jump out and attack jiraiya. Jiraiya grinned and said, "I'm impressed you know how to make shadow clones at your age but it'll take more than numbers to beat me."

While Jiraiya dispelled the clones the real Naruto went looking for his two teammates. He soon found sakura and said, "sakura-chan I have an idea but I need your help.

Sakura was startled to see Naruto as last she saw he was fighting jiraiya but she quickly got over her shock and glared at Naruto and said, "I have a plan of my own and that is to find my Sasuke-kun and help him get a bell."

Naruto just scoffed and said, "get real sakura-chan you heard him yesterday to him we're just worthless failures there is no way he would accept or want our help and you know it."

Sakura knew Naruto was right but it was hard to admit that your crush found you annoying and worthless for years she had passed off sasuke's attitude as being shy and playing hard to get but yesterday had shown her how painfully wrong she was. Finally she said, "alright Naruto what's your plan?" Naruto told Sakura his plan and when he finished she sighed and said, "Naruto it sounds like a good plan but Jiraiya sensei is a sanin I doubt he would fall for something that simple." Naruto's face fell as thought about what she had said. Sakura noticed the downtrodden look on his face and said, "it may not work but it couldn't hurt to give it a try"

Elsewhere on the training grounds Sasuke was attempting to ambush Jiraiya and show him that he was wrong to call Sasuke a failure. Right when Jiraiya dispelled the last of Naruto's clones that he had admittedly been toying with Sasuke charged at Jiraiya. Jiraiya without turning around caught the kick and dodged Sasuke's follow up punch he then threw Sasuke forward.

As soon as he landed Sasuke began going through hand signs and said, "katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" then a large fireball started heading straight for Jiraiya.

Jiraiya stood in front of the fireball and smirked, he then coated his entire right arm in chakra and blocked the fireball with the palm of his hand before pushing it to the side were it hit a rock and burned out leaving Sasuke standing their in shock. Jiraiya then said, "just because you have a powerful jutsu doesn't mean it will always work always expect the possibility of it failing and have a back up plan." He then charged Sasuke and delivered a surprisingly strong punch to his gut leaving Sasuke unconscious. Jiraiya then turned and started to make his way into the forest as he did he chuckled and said, "one down two to go, hopefully they will prove more entertaining then Sasuke."

Meanwhile in the forest not to far from were jiraiya was Naruto and Sakura were waiting to ambush him. Jiraiya noticed them instantly as he passed by but decided to play along. As soon as he passed were Naruto and Sakura were hiding Naruto made a cross shaped hand sign and said, "kage bunshin no jutsu." There was a large puff of smoke and when it cleared hundreds of Naruto and a few Sakura surrounded Jiraiya.

Jiraiya got into a tai jutsu stance and said, "it will take more then sheer numbers to beat me you two. The clones all charged jiraiya at the same time from all sides. Still they were no match for jiraiya who was dispatching them with practiced ease. The first clones to be dispelled were the Sakura clones which turned out to be Naruto shadow clones using a henge. The remaining clones made a single hand sign and the field was once more covered in smoke but this time when the smoke cleared their weren't any Naruto instead there was a bunch of naked blond girls.

Back in the bush were Sakura was still hiding Sakura fought between grinning gat the perverted look on Jiraiya's face and growling in anger at Naruto's perverted jutsu. She then silently left the bush as the transformed Naruto attacked Jiraiya.

As soon the attack restarted on Jiraiya he made a series of hand signs before slamming his hands on the ground and saying, "Doton: Yomi Numa" then the whole field became one large swamp trapping all the Naruto clones who had released their henge along with the real Naruto and it also trapped Sakura who had been sneaking up behind Jiraiya in order to steal the bells.

Jiraiya released the jutsu freeing Naruto and Sakura and once free Naruto glared at jiraiya and asked, "how did you beat my plan it was fool proof, I would surround you with shadow clones with a few transformed into Sakura- chan and while you were distracted Sakura- chan would steal the bells and if that didn't work for some reason like you moving to much then I would use my sexy jutsu on you since you're a big pervert there is no way you should have beaten us while distracted by the jutsu." By the time Naruto was done ranting he was out of breath but still had an angry look on his faced while Sakura had a look of confusion trying to think where the plan had gone wrong it seamed perfect.

Jiraiya smirked and said, "I may be a pervert but I know there is a time and place for everything and the battlefield isn't the place to be a pervert that's why I was only distracted for a second by your marvelous jutsu." Their was a flash and Jiraiya was once again striking a kabuki pose atop a large toad he then said, "it will take more than a lovely henge to beat Jiraiya the SUPER pervert."

The three then went back to the center of the training field where Jiraiya had left the unconscious Sasuke. He then said, "since it is noon and none of you have the bells that means one of you must be tied to the middle post and go without lunch, and since Sasuke is unconscious it cant be him as that would defeat the purpose of the punishment of making you watch others eat while you go hungry." He then pulled out a long rope from his sleeves and said, "Naruto since it was your plan that failed you will be tied to the post." Jiraiya then tied a squirming to the middle post before leaving saying, "I'll be back soon just got to go get a bucket of water to splash Sasuke with, remember Naruto doesn't get any food." He then went and his in the woods not too far so he could still hear and see the genin.

Right after he left Sasuke began to stir and wake up. When he did he asked, "what happened and why is the idiot tied to a post?" Sakura then explained everything to Sasuke from him getting knocked out to her involvement in Naruto's doomed to fail plan and Jiraiya leaving and saying not to feed Naruto. While she was explaining this Sasuke ate his lunch, when there was only half left he put down his chopstick and put in front of Naruto and said, "eat if we want to beat Jiraiya it will take all three of us at full strength and that means we cant have you being weaker than you already are."

Naruto who was shocked that Sasuke was offering him any sort of help and chose to ignore Sasuke's insult and said, "I cant eat with my hands tied someone will have to feed me" he then looked hopefully at Sakura who sighed and began to feed him.

Jiraiya grinned and walked out of the forest till he was in front of the now scarred genin and said, "congratulations you three pass we are now officially team 7." All three of them looked shocked at hearing this so he said, "this was not a test to prove your strength for there is no way three genin could get a bell from a normal jounin let alone me a sanin, this test was about team work." When they till looked confused he said, "working alone you were doomed to fail but if all three of you worked together like you did to feed Naruto then you could have gotten the bells."

Sakura then asked what they were all thinking when she said, "so what happens now Jiraiya sensei?"

Jiraiya smiled kindly at the three genin and said, "now you three go home and think about the orders I gave you all yesterday because as of now those orders are official, while I go to the hokage and report that team 7 passed." Once they nodded he said, "we will meet back here tomorrow to begin training and doing D rank missions." He then disappeared in a swirl of fire and leaves.


	2. Truth and Training

**So here is chapter three hope you enjoy. To all those who voted in the now closed poll thank you the result was 23 yes and 7 no. So Naruto will have the rinnengan but don't worry there are still plenty of surprises yet to come.**

After he had dismissed team 7 Jiraiya slowly made his way to the hokage mansion inwardly dreading the lecture he knew was coming for telling Naruto about his parents when he wasn't supposed to. Finally he made it to the door to the sandime's office and knocked.

Sarutobi without looking up form his paper work said, "enter." When he looked up and saw Jiraiya he nearly fell out of his chair from shock saying, "what did you do wrong this time Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya frowned and said, "What makes you think I did something wrong sensei?"

Sarutobi just sighed and said, "you only ever knock and enter through the door if you do something wrong whenever it's anything else you come through the window so just tell me what it is this time."

Jiraiya just bowed his head and said, "I accidentally told Naruto the truth about his parentage when him and his teammates were introducing themselves."

Sarutobi looked ready to murder Jiraiya when he told him that. He slammed a hand on his desk and said, "ANBU leave and make sure this room is sound proof and that no one not even the fire daimyo himself is allowed in till I say so." The ANBU quickly did as the hokage told them as none of them wanted to be on the receiving end of his rage as they felt Jiraiya was.

Jiraiya stood quietly waiting to see what Sarutobi would do. When it seemed like Sarutobi wasn't going to speak anytime soon he said, "I didn't tell him everything he still doesn't know that Kushina was the former host of the kyubi all he knows is that his dad was the fourth hokage and that his mom's name was Kushina and she came from the Uzumaki clan of the former whirlpool village."

Sarutobi glared at Jiraiya and in a low growl like voice said, "go fetch Naruto and his teammates since he already knows part of the truth he may as well know the whole truth." When Jiraiya looked ready to protest Sarutobi said, "leave now or I'll stop fighting the urge to harm you."

That was more than enough to make Jiraiya leave and go look for his genin. He found Sasuke training outside the Uchiha compound. He then said, "Sasuke come with me to find Naruto an Sakura the hokage has ordered team 7 to report to his office immediately. Sasuke didn't say anything just silently followed Jiraiya to Sakura's house when they got there Jiraiya knocked on the door and Sakura's mother answered.

Sakura's mother looked a lot like her daughter with her pink hair and slim build. She then said in a shocked tone, "Jiraiya-sama what can I do for you?"

Jiraiya smiled and said, "I am Sakura's sensei and this is Sasuke we are here to get Sakura as the hokage has ordered our team to report to his office, so could you please tell us were your daughter is."

Sakura's mother replied, "of course Jiraiya-sama she is upstairs in her room with … Naruto."

Jiraiya noticed her pause and decided it was nothing and said, "then could you please tell her to come down and bring my godson with her."

Sakura's mother was shocked to hear that Naruto was the godson of the legendary sanin Jiraiya but covered it up by going upstairs to get Sakura and Naruto.

The two quickly came down stairs and Sakura asked, "Why does the hokage want to see us?"

But Jiraiya simply said, "it is not our place to ask why but to merely to do as told."

They then all went to the hokage's office. Once their Naruto asked, "Why did you summon us jiji?"

Sakura then hit Naruto on the head and said, "Be more respectful to hokage-sama Naruto."

Sarutobi laughed saying, "it is alright Sakura I don't mind Naruto calling me an old man after all it's true I am old." Then he turned serious and said, "the reason I called team7 here is to tell you the whole truth about the kyubi attack and Naruto's parentage."

The genin looked at Sarutobi questioningly as far as they knew they had heard the full story from Jiraiya already. But before they could question him Sarutobi said, "Naruto have you wondered how the kyubi came to konoha and why it was sealed in you by your father?" Naruto nodded his head and then Sarutobi said, "Unknown to most people the kyubi has been in konoha since the first hokage sealed it inside his wife Mito Uzumaki Senju after he beat Madara Uchiha the founder of the Uchiha clan and a co founder of konoha who had controlled the Kyubi with his sharingan in the Valley of the End. From then on Mito held the kyubi inside herself until she was much older and felt her death was coming soon, when that happened she transferred it into Naruto's mother Kushina Uzumaki who retained it until the day of Naruto's birth when the seal weakened and the kyubi broke free attacking the village until Naruto's father sealed it in Naruto."

Naruto then asked, "but why were me and mom choosing to hold the kyubi why not someone else?"

Sarutobi answered in an even tone, "the reason you were chosen is the same reason Mito was chosen, it is because only those of the Uzumaki posses the ability to survive the sealing process, for you see the Uzumaki were known for their longevity and strong will making them perfect for holding the kyubi. Kushina was the sole survivor of Uzushiogakure in konoha so she was the only one who could be the kyubi's new jinchuriki and then you were born and the kyubi broke its seal which resulted in Kushina's death leaving your parent's no choice but to seal kyubi in you."

Team7 including Jiraiya, who had never heard about the part concerning the shodaime's wife, were shocked to hear the whole tail of the kyubi incident. Naruto then asked, "Why did the seal break when mom had me?"

Sarutobi's expression saddened as he said, "The seal weakened due to the strain of childbirth which is why you weren't born in a hospital but in a cave outside Konoha guarded by some of my best anbu and my own wife was at Kushina's side to help her while your father focused on keeping the seal from breaking. What happened between Kushina going into labor and the kyubi attacking no one knows as everyone who was their died when the kyubi broke free except Naruto's parents who died sealing the kyubi in Naruto." Sarutobi then said, "remember everything you heard in this room is top secret and not to be told to anyone who doesn't already know, Sakura you are allowed to talk to your parents about the kyubi being sealed in Naruto since they are ANBU they already know about that, but the events before Kushina became the kyubi's second jinchuriki are to be kept to yourself."

Team7 nodded their heads in understanding when a shocked Naruto asked slash shouted, "Sakura-Chan your parents are members of ANBU?"

Sakura smiled and shrugged saying, "yeah their both ANBU though when she became pregnant with me mom moved to reserved status so that she'd always be around to take of me without having to worry about me becoming an orphan from her and dad both dying on a mission."

Naruto then asked, "Why did you never tell anyone?"

Sakura shrugged and said, "I never thought it important and I did tell Ino since we were best friends."

Before anyone could say anything Sarutobi said, "could you all leave my office I have a lot of paper work to do and you all are distracting me." As they turned to leave Sarutobi said, "Jiraiya you are to report to my private training field tonight to assist me in getting back to my top form." At this Jiraiya shuddered knowing just what he was in store for training with the hokage.

Once team 7 left the hokage's office Jiraiya grinned sadistically and said, "A kind sensei would let you all go home now and think about all you just heard, but unfortunately I'm not a kind sensei so instead we will spend the rest of the day training till you are on the brink of death."

When they got to the training grounds Jiraiya pointed at a random set of trees and said, "you are going to walk up those trees using just chakra till I tell you to stop."

Naruto looked at Jiraiya and said, "it's impossible to walk up a tree everyone knows that." Sakura and Sasuke nodded in agreement causing Jiraiya to smirk.

He then walked over to the trees and said, "I'll make you a bet if I can walk up this tree without using my hands then you have train all day everyday no matter the weather or time without complaint." Then turning to look at Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke asked, "Do we have a deal?" the three genin huddled together to think it over before saying, "we agree." Jiraiya smiled then just walked straight up the tree without any effort then when he got to the top he turned and walked down leaving his three genin shocked into silence.

He then tossed a kunai in front of each one of them saying, "get started the trick is to channel charka to the bottom of your feet but not to much or you'll blow yourself off the tree and to little and you won't stick at all. Naruto and Sasuke struggled to just stick to the tree while Sakura was able to walk all the way to the top and back to the bottom with no problem. When she got to the bottom Jiraiya smiled and said, "keep going till I say stop this will increase your chakra reserves and improve Naruto and Sasuke's chakra control. After trying for a while Naruto and Sasuke had barely made it halfway so Jiraiya let them and Sakura take a break.

During the break Naruto asked Sakura, "Please give me some pointers?"

Sakura sighed and said, "All you need to do is calm down and focus only on the tree and putting just enough chakra into your feet."

After they started training again Naruto made it to the top of the tree followed closely by Sasuke who had figured out how to climb to the top on his own. Naruto then grinned and asked, "now what we've mastered tree climbing so what's next?"

But Jiraiya laughed and said, "You haven't mastered tree walking yet, you just got to the top and haven't tried to walk down yet." When he heard this Naruto frowned and tried walking down only to fall and be told to start over. It took an hour for Naruto and Sasuke to get the hang of walking down.

Once Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had mastered walking up and down the trees without falling Jiraiya pulled out three pieces of seemingly ordinary paper and handing one to each of them and said, "focus a small bit of chakra into the paper, when you do this it'll tell you what your element is."

Naruto and Sakura were impressed by this while Sasuke simply scowled as he already knew his element was fire like all Uchiha. But to his surprise instead of burning his paper crumpled and Jiraiya said, "don't look so surprised like all Uchiha you are skilled with fire jutsu but that doesn't mean that fire is your main element, your main element is lightning."

Then he looked at Sakura and his expression was one of complete shock half her paper was soaked meaning she had water the other half was crumbling as it turned to dust. Jiraiya finally regained himself and said, "You have an equal affinity for water and earth." He then handed her another piece of paper and said, "grab it with both hands and push chakra into it form them both."

When she did so the paper turned into a very thin piece of wood making Jiraiya gape and say, "Sakura you have a the Mokuton kekkai genkai something that was supposed to only be possible for the shodaime or someone with his DNA not even his own granddaughter Tsunade inherited this ability, Sakura after training today me your parents and the hokage are going to have a discussion on how this is possible."

But Sakura just shook her head and said, "Dad is out of town on a mission that he couldn't tell me about."

Jiraiya just replied, "that it troublesome but still we will have to have a meeting between you your parents and the hokage and you don't have to worry about you dad not being there since he is ANBU the hokage will fill him in as soon as he reports back form his mission."

Then he turned to Naruto and nearly fainted as he watched Naruto's paper split into four equal sized pieces one was soaked, another turned to ash, the third crumpled, and the last turned to dust. A confused Naruto asked, "What's with the shocked expression?"

Jiraiya then said in a clearly shocked tone, "you have an equal affinity for all elements something that should be impossible unless…"

Naruto practically shouted, "Unless what?"

Jiraiya just shook his head and said, "It's nothing don't worry about it." Inwardly he smirked at the fact Naruto had the rinnengan and just hadn't awakened it yet. The he said, "brake times over back to your trees and continue climbing them, it'll increase your chakra reserves and chakra control." With a series of groans the three genin went to their trees heads hung in disappointment they had thought when they found out their elements Jiraiya would teach them jutsu related to those elements.

**Remember to review and make me happy.**


End file.
